HetaliaPhilippines
by 13scrappy
Summary: So this is about my Oc Philippines and her story...hope you like :)
1. captured

Okay so this is a story about my Hetalia Oc Philippines! Hope you enjoy!

"Marie! Marie!" A voice shouted. I turned around rubbing my temples. I looked straight at a pair dark brown eyes.

"What?! What is it that you want Mar'?" I asked rather harshly. I wish I could have token that back…

"Geez, what's up with you? You seem over the edge ate(means older sister).." He muttered frowning. I sighed and gave a small smile towards my younger brother.

"I'm sorry Marcel…It's just that..all these different countries coming in and trying to take over..It's hard to deal with…" I said tired. Marcel's face softened but he continued to ramble on.

"If you need help you can always ask me."

"Hah! That's funny Mar'! You and I both know you're too weak to do anything." I laughed. That came out rather mean..

Marcel frowned at that comment.

"You do know you are as well.." He retorted. He was right though. We were a small nation. Ever since random small boats started to pass by we've been getting so many letters (threatening)asking us if we would join them..

We were born rather weak..

Me and Marcel continued to talk about random things until we heard a scream and a loud thud.

"What the hell was that!?" Marcel asked running outside. I ran along side him darting my light brown eyes about.

"Oh? It seems I found you~!" A deep voice cooed evilly. Marcel turned around only to be hit in the chest with a knife. He widened his brown eyes looking over to me.

"Takbo…" He said quietly touching the now redden hole. I looked to him with tears at my eyes. I can't leave him…I can't leave my brother. When I didn't move he pushed me over with a bloody hand.

"Patakbuhin mo tulala!" He shouted and fell over. I looked up to the murderer and saw that he was running towards me. I scrambled to my feet running as fast as I can. I wiped my eyes free from my tears. My own brother was probably dead by now…

I looked around only to find more blood shed from men with weird outfits. I hid behind a tree sinking down looking up to the sky. Why was god testing me? Why did he have to kill Marcel in order to see if I was a worthy country?

I cried silently still looking up wards.

What do I do now? I can't fight back. I'm too weak…

Crunch!

A pair of feet came into view.

Before long I was knocked out. Before I knew it, I was on a boat. Before I knew it I was captured by Spain himself…


	2. I'm sorry

I woke up to feel a throbbing pain in my head. I looked around my surroundings. I was in a room but it was swaying. I pushed myself up into a sitting position but that only made the throbbing worse.

"Ngh!" I groaned holding my head in my hand. I looked up and saw that the door wasn't very far away from where I was. I pulled the covers off me and climbed out of the bed. As soon as I stepped on the wooden floor my knees became wobbly and I held onto the bed to catch myself. I looked at my hand to find it covered in dried blood. I looked down at my dress to see there were splotches of blood on it.

"Oh…that's right he died.." I said to myself clenching my hand in a fist. I walked towards the door trying to balance myself as the boat swayed. I opened the door and walked down the short hallway looking into the first door that was open. There was a young man with messy brown hair writing things down at his desk. I opened the door only to have it make a loud noise that alerted the man.

He looked up to me with his dark olive eyes glaring, his look softened when he saw me wobbly make my way into the room.

"Hola.." He greeted setting the pen down and getting up off his chair.

"Kumusta…" I greeted back looking up at him. The man walked towards me holding his hand out. I took a step back out of instinct looking at him. He frowned at my actions.

"I promise I won't hurt you…" He said still holding his hand out. I took hold of his hand. He lead me towards a chair gently helping me.

"You must be wondering who I am.."

I nodded watching as bent on his knees to my height.

"I'm Spain, but you can call me Antonio." He said giving me a smile. I looked down at his shirt, lying over top was a wooden cross.

"I..I'm Philippines…but I also go by as Marie po." I replied not meeting his eyes.

"I'm sorry Marie, I didn't mean to have my men take over your land." Antonio apologized. I closed my eyes but re-opened them looking down.

"It's okay po, you're a pirate…it's what you do…"I replied sighing. Why was I being so forgiving? These men killed my brother! But I'm too weak to do anything about it…all I can do is move on…

"Do you want to change out of those clothes chica?" Antonio asked looking at me. I looked down. My flower print dress was dirty, caked in blood and dirt…

"Opo.."

Spain got up and went behind his desk, rummaging in his drawer. He pulled out something white and tossed it to me.

"I'm sorry if it's too big." Antonio said watching as I unfolded the white cloth. It was a white frilly dress with a collar. I pulled off my dirty dress and slipped on the new one. It ended at my knees.

"Salamat po.."I said folding my old dress. Antonio looked at me as if I was missing something. He took off his wooden cross and walked over to me, putting it on me.

"I'm also sorry about your brother Marie.."

I couldn't help it..but I started to cry..


End file.
